


超蝙Superbat【溫暖三十題04】

by AshuraXuan



Series: 溫暖三十題系列 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning kiss, Nightmare, slightly hurt/comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

【撩起瀏海後落於額上的親吻】

「不！！父親！！母親！！」

童年時期的噩夢再次侵襲，布魯斯·韋恩感覺自己手腳冰冷，全身動彈不得。

為什麼……為什麼自己到現在還是掙脫不了這個真實的噩夢！？

興許是他剛才激動得喊出來了吧，原本只聽得見槍聲以及父母的驚呼聲的，現在卻多了把來自彼岸的聲音一直呼喚著自己的名字——

布魯斯……布魯斯……快回來……

經過強烈的掙扎，布魯斯猛然睜開了眼。一瞬間過於刺眼的光線使得他的雙眼感覺刺痛，閉上眼的當兒他感覺一只溫暖的手掌撫上了他閉著的雙眼。

「克拉克，我——」「噓，別急著說話，布魯斯，先深呼吸吧」布魯斯也難得不反駁，深深地做了好幾個深呼吸的動作；他開始慢慢感覺到自己心臟的跳動趨於平穩，冰冷的手腳也逐漸回溫。

「布魯斯，做惡夢了麼？」等到布魯斯完全冷靜下來，克拉克·肯特才開口問道。

克拉克看不見布魯斯眼中的情緒，只看到後者微微咬住下唇的舉動，過了一陣子對方才慎重地點了點頭。

「我沒事了，你可以拿開手了」聽著布魯斯這麼說，克拉克沒說什麼，便把遮住他雙眼的手掌移開，露出一雙晶瑩透徹的寶石，他的手轉而移向對方冷汗涔涔的額頭，仔細幫他抹去。

到底經歷過多少次了呢？布魯斯總是一而再、再而三地夢到他小時候經歷過的殘酷遭遇……

克拉克下意識地把布魯斯的劉海往上推，露出光潔的額頭，然後再在上面印上一個吻；然而自己如此深情的舉動只引來了身下人的側目。

「怎麼？大名鼎鼎的超人一大早就控制不住自己的生理反應嗎？」

會說出這種話，表示他已經恢復成平時的布魯斯——又或者說是蝙蝠俠了吧？克拉克苦笑，然後對布魯斯說道：「你再多躺一下吧，我去幫阿福爺爺做早餐」

「不了，我也是時候該起來了」布魯斯坐起身來把被子推開，克拉克的後面一段話引起了他的注意：「你說你……幫阿福做早餐？」

「是啊……反正我醒來了也沒事做，讓阿福一直幫我做早餐我反倒挺不好意思的」克拉克一臉腼腆地撓了撓臉頰：「所以，我就決定幫他的忙了。」

「克拉克，我邀請你來我家做客，並不是要讓你做這些事情的。」這個傻大個的自覺到底在哪裡？布魯斯有種想扶額的衝動。

「布魯斯，我知道」把對方的手掌握在掌心，克拉克再次在布魯斯的額頭留下淡淡的親吻：「但是讓阿福爺爺為我做早餐，只會讓我覺得我是個客人；唯有親身參與其中，我才覺得我是家人，是屬於這個家裡的一份子。」

布魯斯盯著對方看，過了半餉才別過頭去說道「強詞奪理都是超人的天性麼？」

「喂！」

 

【END完結】


End file.
